Precisando de Você
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Por que sempre que eu preciso ninguém aparece?Encontraram alguém que sempre estara lá quando precisassem. [GaaIno]Uhoh, fiz um GaaIno... Para Karolchan Você já leu, mas e daí? XD


Precisando de Você 

**Ino's POV**

Tédio.

Tééédio.

É assim como me sinto... Ou o que sinto, já que não dá pra se sentir "tédio". Imagine, "Eu me sinto tédio...". Viu? Estou viajando novamente por causa do tédio.

Tudo por culpa da testuda. Eu poderia fazer coisas bem mais interessantes (Não me refiro á escovar o cabelo ¬¬'), mas não, estou em Suna sem nada o que fazer á não ser olhar a... Areia.

Sakura inventou a bela idéia de me convidar para vir á Suna, ajudá-la a plantar ervas medicinais... Eu não quis vir, porém ela me disse que os trajes de Suna eram lindos. Fiquei muito tentada.

Mas adivinhem o que aconteceu? Ela levou minha carteira de porquinho com ela. Aquela maldita bruxa rosa. "Ah, Ino, um minutinho, me chamaram para curar um garoto com insolação...".

Daqui a pouco eu vou ter insolação. Estou fritando aqui, sentada numa pracinha olhando o nada.

Literalmente.

Atrás de mim tem uma cidade cheia de edifícios super altos e á minha frente um grande vazio.

Shikamaru também veio, só que foi visitar a sua noiva, Temari-san e nós não somos o que se pode chamar de "amigas".

Só o que posso fazer é caminhar por ai... Deve ter um oásis aonde eu tirarei um cochilo.

Espero que encontre algo e não fique perdida.

Porque sempre que eu preciso de alguém, todos, misteriosamente, somem. É incrível.

OOO

Gaara's POV 

Ah, Suna. Visão incrível, porém...

Tediosa.

Os mares dourados do deserto são meus amigos, mas as vezes faz um pouco de falta alguém enchendo minha grande paciência.

No fundo eu sinto falta da perturbação dos meus irmãos.

Nunca pensei que isso aconteceria.

Ser kazekage às vezes merece um descanso, porém, esses dias andam muito monótonos, gostaria de ter mais o que fazer. A bem da verdade é que se eu fico no escritório sou obrigado á assinar papéis e fora eu posso admirar o quão monótono é o balançar das dunas de areia.

Quando mais se precisa de alguém, todos somem. E olha que eu não sou de precisar de pessoas.

Se bem que eu posso dormir num oásis aqui perto...

Huh? Uma... Mulher?

OOO

Ino's POV 

Ai... Que calor... Deveria ter ficado na praça.

Mas, ao menos dei uma caminhada... Hm o que é aquilo? Uma miragem?

Parece o... O Kazekage...

Deve ser miragem, o kazekage não estaria perambulando pelo deserto.

Ah... Estou... Estou... Caindo... ui...

- Poff... –

Acho que caí. O Kazekage está vindo até mim... Ai que calor...

Ele está... Está escurece...

OOO

Gaara's POV 

É uma kunoichi de Konoha. Ela desmaiou. Provavelmente esteve andando muito po deserto e acabou ficando doente.

Melhor leva-la ao hospital.

Acho que demoraria muito, ela pode acabar piorando.

Vou abaixar a febre aqui perto e em melhor estado eu á levo para algum lugar.

Tenho a impressão de que eu já vi essa mulher em algum lugar.

Cabelos loiros... Olhos azuis...

Não sei, talvez seja só impressão.

---

Normal POV 

O ruivo pegou lentamente a loira e levou até um oásis perto. Depositou o corpo com cautela na areia fofa em baixo de uma árvore. Um pequeno lago cristalino refletia o Sol deixando uma paisagem bem bonita á vista.

Tirou o fardo de kage e dobrou, fazendo uma espécie de travesseiro. Acomodou Ino com o travesseiro improvisado e retirou uma toalha do bolso da roupa interna.

Umedeceu, torceu o pano e colocou na testa da garota, esperando que refrescasse um pouco.

Esperou e esperou. Não se passaram nem dez minutos e Ino abriu os olhos, zonza.

-Aiee... Onde eu estou?

-No deserto. Nos territórios de Suna, país do vento.

-Hum? – ino sentou-se lentamente, sentindo o corpo pesar. A areia macia estava confortável e parecia ter sido contagiada pela preguiça de Shikamaru repentinamente. – nossa, que sono... Hum, kazekage-sama?

-...? – gaara era um homem de poucas palavras, mas algo que odiava era essa formalidade.

-Então não era uma miragem. A! – Ino levantou-se, constrangida. – m-Me desculpe o incomodo! Eu estava entediada e resolvi dar uma volta e acabei... Desculpa! – Exclamou fazendo reverências.

-... Eu... – Gaara olhou para Ino –...Também. – Encurtou a frase por preguiça ¬¬'

-Ah...! Você deve estar atarefado, afinal um kage é sempre muito ocupado e...

Conversa de Ino dura mais duas horas

-... – "..." Mente Vazia

-... E eu faço hidratações todos os dias, assim ele fica brilhante e macio e...

-... Hm... "Quando o assunto virou o cabelo dela?" u.u' "Pelo menos... Estou matando o tédio... Hahaha... Matar... ¬"

-Gaara-sama? Está me ouvindo? - passando a mão em frente ao rosto de Gaara

-Hm... Sim...

-Deve estar cansado de me ouvir falar sobre mim... Apesar de eu achar a minha pessoa fascinante.

-Aham... u.u' "Claro ¬¬'"

-Gaara-sama... Tenho a impressão de que você está mais entediado do que antes.

-... – Gaara parou para pensar um instante "Eu estava muito entediado e, apesar de não gostar da conversa... Pelo menos apareceu alguém quando eu precisei." -... não.

-Não? Bom, eu gostei muito de conversar com você... Digo! Com o senhor.

-... Pare com isso. Não gosto de ser chamado assim.

-Não? Porque não disse antes?

-... Não sei se reparou, mas eu não sou de falar muito. – Disse o ruivo, irônico.

-Ora, não seja rude com uma mulher!

-Rude... humpf, se isso é ser rude então sou assim o tempo todo.

-Não pareceu... Até um tempo você estava sendo tão legal... – Ino olhou para baixo.

Gaara olhou para a menina, formulando algo. Será que ela conversava com ele por que gostava ou por ele ser o Kazekage?

-Porque temos que ser legais com todos, todo mundo é especial – ino sorriu

-... – Gaara olhou distante para o horizonte. "Todo mundo é especial..."

–Menos a testuda, ela é idiota ò.ó.

-¬¬'

-... Já está tarde... O Sol está se pondo.

-... "Já vai?"

-Bem, até qualquer dia, Gaara-kun!

-... Até.

-Se precisar de mim, podemos conversar novamente. Tchau! – Ino Saiu andando na direção em que se via as duas grandes muralhas de suna.

-... Se eu precisar... – Gaara olhou para o Sol que se escondia, sorrindo de leve.

OOO

Um Mes, a rotina de Gaara voltou a ser monótona e chata, porém ele não esqueceu do que Ino havia lhe dito.

-... "Todo mundo é especial...". "Se precisar de mim..." – Gaara dormia com a cabeça sobre os braços folgadamente soltos por sobre á mesa.

-Gaara... Gaara... Niichan... Gaara! – Temari cutucava o irmão que se remechia desconfortável - GAAAAAAAAARA!

-Hm? Hã? Ino? O que...?

-Heim? Ino?

-Hã? Não! Que?

-Você! Chamou-me de Ino!

-Não! Eu não... – Gaara corou. "Eu... Estou corando?".

-Chamou sim! Ah! Você está gostando dela?

-Do que está falando? Feche essa boca antes que babe.

-Quem vai babar é você depois que eu provocar uma convulsão...!

-Hei, vocês dois! Parem agora. – Kankuro entrou sorridente na sala. – Fui informado de que Konoha está promovendo um festival de primavera e que o Kazekage e seus irmãos foram convidados. – Kankuro estava radiante pelo fato de poder reencontrar sua namorada, Tenten.

-Ah! Eu vou poder ver o Shika-kun e dar a notícia da gravidez á ele pessoalmente!

-GRAVIDEZ? Ò.Ó – Exclamou Gaara, repentinamente.

-Que? Gravidez? Eu quis dizer... Hã... O.O Tchau! – E correu da sala.

-Ò.Ó Kankuro!

-Não sei de nada! – corre também.

-Ora essa!

OOO

-Aahh! Que Sol gostoso! – Ino exclamou enquanto andavam com seus bonitos kimonos pelo festival que fora dividido em duas partes. Dia: Corrida/Desfile. Noite:Atrações/Recreação/Discurso do Hokage/Fogos de artifício.

Sakura vestia um kimono vermelho com pétalas rosas bem desenhadas de traços finos e delicados. O cabelo feito em um coque alto.

Já Ino trajava um kimono azul bebê combinando com seus olhos e os cabelos soltos.

-Ora, Ino! Você mesma não gostava do Sol antes de ir para Suna – Sakura estreitou os olhos, suspeitando de algo – Encontrou algum garoto?

-Q-Que? G-Ga-Garoto? N-Não seja boba!

-Gaguejando? Yamanaka Ino? Tem algo errado.

-Você caiu e bateu a testa na calçada? Não tem nada errado u.u'

- Ò.Ó Loira de farmácia.

-Testa de marquise!

-Loira do banheiro!

-Chiclete mastigado!

-Lo... Chiclete mastigado? Essa é nova u.u'

-Temos que variar um pouco XD

-Ora, isso é jeito de receber o Kazekage? – Temari falou, andando próxima á Gaara e Kankuro.

-Kazekage:D? – ambas viraram.

-... ¬¬' – Gaara olhou para o outro lado. Temari ficou olhando para Ino. "O que mesmo ele viu nela? Pelo que eu saiba Gaara nunca se interessou por peitos... Nem aparência... Eh, não deve ser isso mesmo u.u gota".

-Gaara-kun! n.n

-... Ino.

-Ah então foi e... – Ino tapou a boca de Sakura.

-Testuda, além de testa grande, é boca grande também? Que feio! – Ino arrastou Sakura para longe. – Pare com isso! Está me constrangendo!

-Não diga isso. Mas você se apaixonou pelo Gaara.

-Não! Que isso? Pelo Kazekage! – ino corou, olhando para outro lado. – Fora que eu não teria chance.

-O QUE? – Sakura berrou estourando os tímpanos de Ino. – Yamanaka Ino está dizendo que não tem chances? Vou me matar.

-S-Sakura...

-Adeus mundo... - bate testa na parede.

-Paara Sakuraa!

-Então você vai ter que repensar o que você disse. – Sakura se aproximou de Temari. – Temari-san! Kankuro-san! Tenten e Shikamaru estão festa adentro! Venham! – E puxou os dois.

Gaara/Ino:... – Se encarando.

-Gaara-kun! Já que está sozinho, venha comigo! – ino cruzou seu braço com o de Gaara e saiu puxando festa adentro.

OOO

-Gaara-kun! Os fogos de artifício vão começar daqui á pouco. – Disse Ino. Desde que encontrou gaara a garota não parou de falar um minuto. Gaara não reclamou, muito pelo contrário, parecia até gostar dos assuntos da menina.

-... Sim. – Fora que estava muito bonita... A vista! A vista estava muito bonita.

-Vamos sentar perto dos casais, a vista de lá é privilegiada!

-C-Casais!

-Sim! Vaamos! – Ino puxou Gaara animada como sempre.

-... "Casais... Que estranho... Nunca senti isso na vida".

Ino e Gaara sentaram-se logo na curva do morro e ficaram assistindo. Gaara havia comprado um algodão doce para Ino (que preferiu o branco, pois o rosa á lembrava Sakura).

-A paisagem daqui é bonita... Mas eu gostei mais de Suna – Ino continuou falando – Lá eu... – Calou-se repentinamente.

-... Você?

-Lá... Bem... Eu poderia te procurar quando precisasse.

-... Sim. – gaara ficou olhando para Ino. Era tremendamente bonita. Não poderia negar jamais.

Os fogos de artifício começaram a explodir no céu ao tempo em que Ino se aproximou de Gaara.

-Não gosto do barulho deles, mas são tão bonitos! – exclamou tapando os ouvidos.

-... Coloridos. – disse Gaara com os olhos um pouco arregalados.

-Gaara-kun! Você nunca viu fogos?

Gaara meneou a cabeça negativamente.

-Nossa! – Ino sorriu.

Ao fim dos fogos os casais estavam todos abraçados. Ino olhou em volta e corou. Era bem verdade que queria estar assim com ele também...

-Ino. – Chamou gaara.

-Sim?

-Você disse que se eu precisasse eu poderia conversar com você...

-Sim... Disse. Se quiser conv...

-E se eu precisasse de outra coisa? – Gaara olhou indiretamente para o nada, um pouco encabulado.

-Outra... Coisa?

-Ino eu... – gaara olhou-a e num lapso de coragem puxou-a para perto e tomou seus lábios. Nunca havia feito aquilo, porém o instinto... Ino entreabriu os lábios e ensinou Gaara a beijar. Aos poucos estavam em perfeita sincronia e sentiam-se mais felizes do que nunca. Separaram-se buscando fôlego.

-Gaara-kun... – ino estava corada. Gaara sorriu de canto.

-É que eu... estava mesmo precisando de você.

-...! – E assim gaara se inclinou para frete iniciando outro beijo, só que dessa vez confiante e sagaz.

E ainda repetiram mais e mais vezes. Não só naquele dia, mas sempre que Gaara ou Ino estavam precisando de alguém, eles sabiam quem procurar.


End file.
